Don't Let D Door Hit Ya Where D Good Lord Split Ya
by Daydreaming Miu
Summary: Sakura's bestfriend Tomoyo, had stolen her first love, Eriol. Still heartbroken, she accidentally met Li Syaoran, the boss of the Li Corp. Will love bloom between the two? Or will Sakura stay single?
1. Engagement

**Author's Notes: hmm… I dedicate this fan fic to my perverted friend, Hajime err, Shakira. I just adopt it. Hehehe… hope you like it!  (Please don't forget... R&R!)**

Chapter 1- Engagement

Kinomoto Sakura was a twenty-six year old woman. She had waist-length honey brown hair and emerald-like eyes. She was very beautiful and a lot of men were onto for her, but she only wanted one man. And that was Hiiragizawa Eriol.

He had midnight blue hair that you could mistake for black. He had cobalt blue eyes and he was a bespectacled man of the age thirty. He was charming; handsome… everything a girl, in the right mind, would want.

Sakura was head-over-heels for Eriol, just like the women that had set sights on him. It was tough competition for Eriol, and Sakura was a girl who wanted things to go her way… and so far, it hadn't.

Right now, Sakura was inside a restaurant, enjoying her lovely lunch. And that was where Eriol, and her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, stepped inside.

Tomoyo was elegantly slender and a sophisticated beauty. She had wavy waist-length dark violet hair and amethyst eyes.

The two were looking rather spiffy. Sakura wondered why. She continued to watch them secretly, wanting to know why they were in a fancy restaurant, dressed in fancy clothes, and most of all, together. Sakura was getting very suspicious.

Eriol and Tomoyo get their table and they ordered. Sakura was watching them like a hawk, a very jealous hawk.

When the two were finished eating, Eriol stood up and got one knee to the ground. Sakura could hear the rattling of her heart's cage, wanting to release the monster that wanted to kill Tomoyo.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, stealer of my heart, love of my life, the light shines so fortunately on me… would you make me the happiest man that was ever to walk on earth?" Eriol asked.

Sakura felt her heart collapse. It hurt a whole lot.

"Oh Eriol! I will! I do! Hai!" Tomoyo said happily while crying tears of joy.

She hugged him and slipped the ring into her finger. The people around them cooed a bit. Sakura paid her bill, stood up, and left, also bringing to Eriol and Tomoyo's senses that she had been there.

"Sakura…" Tomoyo said.

Kuso Tomoyo, Kuso baka Eriol." Sakura muttered angrily.

When she stopped walking, she found herself in the front of a church. She hadn't been inside a church for years. She walked to the door, hesitating to go inside.

"'Fraid you'll burn, her conscience asked mockingly.

"Am not," Sakura muttered. "I'll show you."

She went inside, unharmed and alive. She grinned, that would show her conscience. She looked around the church and saw that it was empty. Her grin grew even wider. She went to the altar, kneeled, and made the sign of the cross.

"Holy Mary, mother of God... uh… pray for us… people… er... for tomorrow… and the rest of our lives… yeah, I remembered!" Sakura said.

She was left in silence, and a few minutes later, she heard footsteps, and then she felt someone tapping her. She stood up and then turned around.

"Ano… ohayo gozaimasu, sister." The someone said.

Before her eyes was the most drop-dead gorgeous guy she ever saw. He had extremely messy and yet extremely sexy-looking dark chestnut hair and intense, mellow amber eyes.

"Ohayo…" Sakura caught herself saying.

Then she remembered he had thought of her as a nun. Oh how she wished she were a nun right now. But then again, maybe she was. She was wearing simple clothes right now and she had fixed her hair to make it look short… hello world, this is Sister Kinomoto Sakura.

"Watashi no 'nii-san." She continued. "What may I do for you?"

"I was looking for the priest. Do you know where he is?" he asked.

"Gomen nasai, I don't know where he is."

Ah… arigato gozaimasu… etto… ja ne, sister."

He bowed and was about to turn to leave when Sakura stopped him. He looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Ano… what is your name, 'nii-san… so that I might tell Father." Sakura said.

The guy smiled.

"Watakushi wa Li Syaoran desu Arigato, sister." He said.

"Kami-sama bless you, Li-san." Sakura said.

"Ja ne, sister. May Kami-sama bless you too."

He bowed once more and left. Sakura smiled to herself and felt all floaty inside.


	2. Professional meeting & Lunch

Chapter 2- Professional Meeting and a Lunch

Sakura was not "only" beautiful but was also a business tycoon. She was the owner of the Moroyami Corporation, the company with the best-selling toys and was one of the top companies today. She was stinking rich and lived in a penthouse for convenience.

Right now, she was inside her office, waiting for an important person whom she was going to merge with. She was actually the one who called for a merge. She found it funny, because of the hard times of today, even "she", the great Sakura, needed a merge. And what was even more funny was that the company she was going to merge with didn't need them. She had heard the owner of the company was really nice. Perhaps that was why that company was the leading company. Now, Sakura wondered, that company had to have an old boss. She, reluctantly, agreed that young people couldn't handle companies who didn't need merges at all, like her.

"I wonder where the old coot is?" Sakura added.

"Kinomoto-sama, Li-sama, from the Li Corporation is here." A voice from the intercom said.

"Arigato, Suzuko, please ask him if he wants any drinks or food and give him if he says anything. Bring me up some black coffee also."

"Hai, Kinomoto-sama."

Sakura sighed. Today might shape what the future of Moroyami Corp. she just hoped all would go well and that the president of the Li Corp would consent to her little demand. After all, the Li Corp wouldn't lose anything. The door opened, but not before two knocks on it, and her secretary stepped inside her office with a tray full of food, and was smiling goofily.

"You got lucky, Kinomoto-sama." Her secretary said.

Sakura was confused. What did the secretary mean by that? Her secretary put the tray of food on Sakura's desk and left, closing the door behind her. Sakura shook her head sadly, her secretary was cracking. Sakura had a mental note to make her secretary take a break.

There were another two knocks on the door. Sakura then instantly knew that wasn't her secretary. Why so? That her secret.

"Come in." Sakura said

The door opened, and voila! What did you know? This is rather a small world after all. In front of her was the drop-dead guy from last week. The one she met in the church. Li Syaoran. Sakura could feel the impulse to go to La La Land.

"Konnichiwa. Anata no-namae wa Li Syaoran desu. Dozo yoroshiku, Kinomoto Sakura-san." He said.

Polite as ever, Sakura thought.

"Konnichiwa, Li-san. Onegai, take a seat. About the merge…" She said.

Syaoran sat at one of the two chairs in front of her.

"do you have the preposition documents, Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran asked.

"Ah… Hai, Li-san." Sakura said.

She took out the envelope and gave it to Syaoran who opened it and got out the papers from the envelope and read the papers carefully, scanning for even the tiniest fault. His face was looked very concentrated and serious and it looked very cute.

After reading, he put back the papers in the envelope and gave it to Sakura. He then grinned.

"You have a merge, Kinomoto-san." He said. "I haven't seen where to sign the signature. "

"Nani!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's not there!"  
"Hai. Doshite?"

"Eheheheh… I guess my secretary forgot to put it…"

"it's alright Kinomoto-san. We can just write it."

Sakura took out the papers and began writing. Could this day get any worse was what she was thinking in her mind.

"Ano, Kinomoto-san, do you happen to have a sister?" Syaoran asked, breaking Sakura from her reverie.

"Iie. Doshite? Sakura asked.

"You look very much like a nun I met. How odd."

Sakura nervously laughed.

"How odd indeed." She said.

She was finished writing, they wrote their signatures, and then Sakura hid the papers.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Li-san." Sakura said with a bright smile. "Would you care to have lunch with me? It's already twelve."

Oh shit, I did "not just ask that, now what will he think of me, I mean, I'm acting like a damn schoolgirl in love Sakura thought

Syaoran smiled. Sakura swooned in her mind.

"Sure, Kinomoto-san. We can also think of this as a little celebration of our companies merging." He said.

Lunch, at an expensive restaurant called "La Petite". Syaoran and Sakura were sitting on a table (the chairs) beside the window, chatting gaily. And who knew that Mr. Perfect was also twenty-six and single? Was God ever this good to Sakura?

"You're so lucky, you have four sisters. I have an annoying nii-chan, and our gap is like seven so we practically don't relate to each other." Sakura said.

"Iie. My youngest one-san is nine years older than me."

"Matte yo. You're telling me you're the youngest?"

"Hai."

Sakura started giggling, while he chuckled. Their food arrived and they started eating.

"I daresay, I've been wondering what tempura calamari is doing in a French restaurant when calamari is categorized as Italian. Syaoran said.

"Quite the food expert, aren't you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"My second to the youngest one-san is a culinary genius. I learned from her."

"Then you can cook good?"

"I don't know… demo people say I do."

They continued eating.

'You know, Li-san, I thought the boss of your company would be old." Sakura said.

"Hai. A lot of people assumed that. It's actually quite funny." Syaoran said.

"Your corporation is quite abundant; I daresay they'd expect someone with a lot of experience."

'I suppose so, but they shouldn't judge all too quickly. I'd be offended if I didn't know any better. However, I guess people supposing me as old just grows on me. I really don't care."

Sakura nodded and then sipped some Irish coffee, yet another oddity in a supposedly French restaurant. Was this the start of a good business relationship? Or will it grow to something more? Or will it simply stay that way? Or will it be a disaster? Or will someone stand in the way? Those were the thoughts in Sakura's head, and she was interrupted from her thinking by a tap.

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura quickly turned to see… who else but the happy engaged couple, Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Konnichiwa." Sakura said coldly.

So much for a good lunch, Sakura thought.

A/N: hmmm… hope you like it… in case you don't know some Japanese words in the story, please tell me! I don't want you to suffer don't-know-the-meaning-of-these-Japanese-words disease… please bear with me! Don't forget to review!


	3. Confronting & Comforting

**Author's Notes: awww… thank you so much for those who review! Aishiteru! Umm.. for those who still don't know the meaning of some Japanese words, please tell me… I'll post the meanings in the next chapter… please bear with me! v**

Why, oh Kami-sama, did you make them appear? Sakura thought.

'Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said brightly.

'It's been a week since we've heard or seen of you, Sakura. Doshite? Daijobu desu ka?" Eriol asked.

"You know each other?" Syaoran asked.

"Sakura happens to be Tomoyo's best friend."

"Ex-best friend." Sakura said. "Have a good day, Li-san."

She rose and was about to leave when Tomoyo stopped her.

"Naze desu ka?" Tomoyo asked, her voice sounded pleading.

"Naze desu ka? Naze desu ka! See for yourself Daidouji. You have the only thing I don't have ands really want." Sakura said.

"Nani? You have everything I have and even more? I have nothing you don't have."

"You don't get it, do you?"

"Anone, minna-san, why don't we find a genki place, ne?" Syaoran said.

"It's because you're not letting me get it!" Tomoyo said, her voice full of frustration. "What is it, Sakura-chan! What's the point!"

At this time, everyone was looking at them.

"It's Eriol! Eriol is the point! Do you get it now! It hurts" Sakura screamed. "Are you happy! Are you happy to know that I love your fiancée!"

"Y-y-you love Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, hoping that Sakura would say it was a joke.

"Hai, Daidouji, I guess it's too late now, demo… aishiteru Hiiragizawa Eriol, with all my heart, with all my mind, and with all my soul. Sayonara zutto, Daidouji and Hiiragizawa."

And she began to run, a trail of tears following her. Tomoyo covered her face with her hands and fell to her knees crying. Eriol kneeled beside her, comforting her. Syaoran stood up, put the money on the table and left. He had to find Sakura.

"I feel such a baka!" Sakura cried.

Her voice muffled as her face was buried in her hands.

It was currently late afternoon and she was at the Penguin Park and sitting on one of the swings and was softly swinging herself.

It hurts so much. And why did she have to tell them that she loved Eriol? She was so much feeling like an eternal idiot… and right now, maybe it wasn't just a feeling but who she was.

'Kinomoto-san." A soft and gentle-sounding voice said.

Sakura's head snapped up, hands furiously rubbing the tears away. She then, after wiping the tears away, saw it was Syaoran.

"What do you want, Li-san?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sat at the swing beside Sakura and began swinging himself softly.

"Please reconsider… saying goodbye to Hiiragizawa-kun and Daidouji-chan. They too are hurting from your remark." He said.

"Did they send you here?" Sakura spat back rather roughly.

"You were not the only one hurting in this world."

"But it hurts so much… have you ever felt this anyway!"

"Have you ever been engaged, Kinomoto-san?"

"Iie. Doshite?"

"I once was."

"Honto?"

"I was engaged to Li Meiling, my cousin. It was a family tradition and we've been engaged since 10. I loved her so much. And you know, I found her in bed with a man when I was going to tell her that today was the day we were getting married. She told me all… that she had been in an intense relationship with him for four years."

Sakura was, well to put it, speechless. Syaoran's fiancée had another man while being engaged to him, and for four years too. And he knew when it was already their wedding day. Surely that hurt more than what happened to her.

"Gomen-nasai, Li-san." Sakura said, bowing her head in shame.

"Its alright, Kinomoto-san" Syaoran said in a soft voice.

And there were two people with two broken hearts, comforting each other with their presence.

**Whew! Another chapter finished! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review! **

**Miu Hanazawa -- zzz**


	4. Letting Go

**Author's Notes: Oh! Thank you for those who reviewed! I would like to thank these people!**

**Cheerysakura88: aww... thank you for reviewing always! **

**SnowNekoGirl: Yey! You understand those Japanese words!**

**HIEILOVERS: don't worry, I like Hiei too but mine's Kurama, Okay! Peace!**

**Dbzqtfan2004: thank you for being the first to review!**

**Kimmygoldenangel: promise, I'll update more chapters faster than before!**

**Youkaigirl64: I'm so glad you like it! **

**Now, on with the story! Thanks guys! Please, don't forget to review! (By the way, in this chapter, you'll find out why the title is like that! Hehehe!)**

A week later, at Sakura's apartment, Sakura and Syaoran were having some nice and hot Jasmine tea with cake and cookies.

Business had been going well for Sakura with the help of the Li Corp who was still the number one business empire. Sakura and Syaoran had become very close during the week. And Sakura was still hurting.

"Been to any dates?" Syaoran asked as he took a bite of his chocolate-mint cookie.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked as she took a sip of her Jasmine tea.

"Uh… hai."

'Don't be such a baka, Syaoran."

"Is that a hai or an iie?"

Sakura uttered a low growl while Syaoran chuckled.

"Ah Sakura-sama, I know it's an iie." He said.

"Yoi. And it's going to be kept that way."

"Honto? Perhaps what if "the one" came your way?"

"Don't let the door hit 'ya where the good Lord split 'ya."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

"I'll believe you once I see it."

"Stop acting childish."

"Uh-huh… whatever you say."

He took a sip of his tea.

"Don't you believe me? And I thought you were a tomodachi. You wound me, Syaoran-kun. Sakura said dramatically.

"Watashi no Sakura, you "are" a tomodachi for me." Syaoran said.

Sakura felt strangely extremely happy at the "Watashi no Sakura" comment. But she brushed the feeling off.

"Fine, fine, Syao-kun, whatever you say." Sakura said.

"At last! A happy ending!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Then they both laughed.

"Stop being weird, Syao-kun." Sakura said when she got a hold of herself.

"Demo… you were laughing too, Kura-chan." Syaoran said.

"Ah, whatever. Hey, wanna go out to this great ice cream shop. I've heard from Chiharu-chan, that it serves all the imaginable ice cream flavors! Even rock flavored.

She then giggled. Syaoran smiled, making her heart pace faster.

"Sure, Sakura, ikuzo." He said.

At an ice cream store named Ice-Cream-a-Palooza. Sakura and Syaoran were sitting on the counter chairs, conversing and eating their ice cream happily.

"What made you want to go here?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"Chiharu-chan told me about this a few minutes before you came. A tomodachi of mine, Sasaki… whoops… Terada Rika owns it. Its been a long time since I saw Rika-chan." Sakura said.

"Sou ka."

There was a bout of silence as they ate their ice cream.

"Kura-chan! Is that you? A voice asked.

Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads towards the speakerand saw a woman of 26.

"Rika-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.

And that was where the female bonding thing ensured. Sakura rose from her seat and ran to Rika and the two hugged.

"I missed you so much, Rika-chan!" Sakura said as they stopped hugging.

"Sou ne. I heard from Tomoyo-chan you've been doing well. I mean, president of your own company! Rika said.

Sakura's eyes darkened at the sound of Tomoyo's name, but Rika didn't notice it.

"And Kura-chan, you lucky dog! Who's that sexy man you're with?" Rika whispered.

Then she giggled, while Sakura blushed hotly. The two girls went to where Syaoran was.

"Rika-chan, this is Li Syaoran, Syao-kun, this is Terada Rika, wife of Terada Yoshiyuki." Sakura said.

That made Rika blush, Sakura smirked at her reaction.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Terada-san." Syaoran said with a bright smile.

"Dozo yoroshiku, Li-san." Rika said. "What relationship do you have with dear, darling Sakura-chan?"

"Rika-chan!' Sakura exclaimed while blushing beet red.

"We are business partners, friends, and we treat each other like family." Syaoran said.

It was obvious that he didn't see the hidden meaning behind Rika's words. Sakura felt, oddly to her disappointed.

What's the matter with me, Sakura thought.

At Sakura's apartment, in her bedroom. Sakura was lying on her bed, thinking about her problem… why did she feel different when she was with him?

"It's all very confusing…" she said.

It's because you like him, dear Sakura, a voice in her head said.

"Iie!"

Stop it, the truth is obvious, the voice said.

"Honto?"

You are such a baka, of course, the voice said.

Sakura couldn't believe it. She had fallen for the drop-dead gorgeous, sexy… she should stop right now… president of the Li Corp.

"Daiski, Syaoran." Sakura said as she fell asleep.

**Another chappie finished! Hope you like it! I think 2 more chapters and it will be the ending of this story… please tell me if you don't understand some of these Japanese words… I'll email it to you! Thanks everyone! R&R!**

**Miu Hanazawa v v**


	5. Drunk

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! We don't have internet in our new house so I can't get a chance to update this story! Sorry! Please bear with me! I hope you like this chapter! By the way, I have a new SyaoranXSakura fanfic.. I hope you like it too. Peace!**

It had been 2 months since that day when Sakura realized her feeling for Syaoran. She had felt awkward with him afterwards. Sakura had also patched up things with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Oh Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said in a sing-song voice.

She was outside Sakura's office door and was reaching for the doorknob when Sakura herself opened the door.

"What now, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, apparently looking irritated.

"Is this a bad time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, company product deadline is tomorrow. Say, you haven't seen Syaoran along the way, have you?'

"Iie, Kura-chan. Doshite?"

Then Tomoyo gasped.

"Don't tell me that… you and Syao-kun have a relationship!" she said.

Sakura blush bright red, to Tomoyo's happiness. It seemed as if the Daidouji family's current matriarch had caught on the game and found out the young boss of the Moroyami Corp's secret love.

"Ooh! Sakura has a crush! Sakura has a crush!" Tomoyo teased, repeating those words over and over in a sing-song voice.

"I do not!" Sakura said, still blushing beet red although. "And what is it that you want anyway, Daidouji?"

"Daidouji" was what Sakura called Tomoyo when she was serious. Tomoyo stopped teasing Sakura and brightly smiled.

"Kura-chan, are you free tonight? I, Eriol, and Syao-kun are going to a club to have some fun." Tomoyo said.

"Eh! Syaoran is going! Demo, if I'm correct their company's deadline is also today!" Sakura said.

"He said he already finished everything with 'the board' and the rest of the company a week from now."

'How does he do it?"

"Hanashite?

"Hai?"

"Maa maa, kura… ano… iie… ja ne! We'll meet at seven in McDonald's!"

Then she left. Sakura stared blankly at where Tomoyo had been standing and blinked. She sure had one weird friend.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted.

The people at McDonald's looked at her as if they were looking at someone mental. Eriol and Syaoran sweatdropped. Sakura also sweatdropped as she went to their table.

"Konbanwa, Sakura." Syaoran said.

"Ah, sou ka! First name basis without honorifics! This seems interesting." Eriol said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What is the big deal anyway?"

"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo laughed.

"I forgot you came from China…" Eriol said. "You have to work up on your Japanese knowledge."

Syaoran looked confused while Sakura did a good representation of a tomato.

At a popular nightclub, after three Tequila shots, two Double Martinis, one Bloody Mary, one bottle of Vodka, and a whole lot dancing in between, Sakura was one extremely drunk woman. She was hiccupping the night away.

Right now she was sitting on one of the counter chairs, downing on another Double Martini.

"I think you should stop, Sakura." Syaoran said.

He sat beside Sakura and watched her drink. Sakura then slammed her glass on the table and looked at Syaoran.

"What do you care?" Sakura said in a drunken voice. Syaoran blinked, not understanding her. However, he decided to reply her anyway.

"I'm your 'tomodachi'" Syaoran said, stressing each word.

"So what?"

"Pardon me?"

"Whatever."

Syaoran softly shook his head disappointedly. Communicating with drunk Sakura was a very bad idea, and foolish too.

"Ya know, for a stranger, you act funny." Sakura said, still in a drunken-slurred voice.

That he understood. She thought he was a stranger!

"Since you look like a nice stranger… how bout I tell you about this guy…" Sakura said.

Syaoran's eyes perked up with excitement. Sakura had never told him about 'a guy'. But then he frowned, this was wrong.

"Do you promise to keep it our lil secret? Yakusoku, ne?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran sighed.

"Aa." He said.

"Yatta!" Sakura chirped happily.

Being drunk obviously took a toll on your mental ability. And Sakura was a perfect example, and Syaoran was the amused witness.

"You see… I met him about 2 months or so… I doubt that I have a chance with him since all the ladies are after him." Sakura said in sad voice.

"What's his name?" Syaoran asked.

"You might know him… Li Syaoran."

Then all went black for Syaoran as he fainted with a soft thud.


	6. Deny Me Not

**A/N: wow! For those who reviewed in the last chapter, thank you very much! Hope you like this chapter!**

Yesterday's events were all a blur to Sakura. The only thing she knew was that Syaoran fainted and they are now in the hospital.

Sakura was sitting beside Syaoran's bed, watching and anticipating. She was asking herself what had happened last night, was it so much that it made Syaoran faint? And what was "it" anyway. Everything was so confusing.

Syaoran's eyelids fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings and spotted the only living thing beside him… Kinomoto Sakura.

"Sakura…-san." Syaoran said.

Sakura frowned a small frown. Why the "-san" especially why now?

"What's the matter, Syaoran?" she asked.

"Ore… do you remember what happened at the club?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"Do you… do you really love me?" he asked.

Sakura looked as if the apocalypse was coming. How did he know? Then memories from last night started pouring in and she gasped.

"Do you love me?" Syaoran asked.

He sounded serious and his eyes bore into hers as if wanting to see her soul, her secrets.

"H-h-hai…" Sakura said nervously.

She then bowed her head, waiting for rejection. There were girls out there who were more beautiful, younger and so much more than her, so how can she hope to catch the heart of the world's number one bachelor. And was she sure that this wasn't only lust?

"Suki desu (I like you)." Syaoran said.

He 'liked' her not loved. Sakura hung her head even lower. She tried to stop the tears from falling. She knew it would be too good to be true to him to love her. Sakura hung her head lower. She tried to stop the tears from falling. She knew it would be too good to be true for him to love her.

"Anone (listen), Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing." Sakura said.

Why is she crying? Kami-sama, have I mixed up my Japanese words again, Syaoran thought.

"Hanashite (tell me), Sakura, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Kuso! I'm crying because I love you and you just said 'suki desu'!" Sakura cried.

That released the tears incased in her eyes.

"Wo ai ni." Syaoran said.

"What does that mean, huh! 'More' rejection from you?" Sakura asked.

Obviously being in love makes you not care even if whatever you're saying makes no sense.

Syaoran thought long and hard. He sat up. **(A/N: how funny, he just said the word 'love' a few moments ago and now he forgot how to say it in Japanese.) **What was 'I love you' in Japanese? He had already encountered that damn word, now only if he could remember what the word was.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. He trying to know what 'I love you' was in Japanese. She trying to forget her feelings for him.

"Aishiteru." Syaoran blurted.

That came out of nowhere, he just thought of the word and blurted it out. Was it the right word? He hoped so. He loved her with all his heart and he'd hate to see her walk out the door, thinking that he only 'liked' her.

"Honto (really)? Sakura asked, looking at him squarely in the eyes.

Was he bluffing? Was he trying to make her feel better? Or was it the truth?

"Hai"

Syaoran's eyes told of deep love and adoration. His answer was strong and true. His voice was soft and full of undying love. Sakura never felt this special before.

Love has a lot of beginnings, meanings, pains, joys, but never an end. It can bring destruction, hope, and happiness to those it touch. Love has an unwritten contract.

Syaoran and Sakura sealed their contract of love with a kiss. A kiss of promises to come, of fullness, of love, of solidarity and loyalty.

There are no such things as 'happily ever after' in this world because nothing is perfect. But we can only make the best of things. There are no 'happy endings' because nothing ends.

Marriage is not an ending, but is merely a phase of life and love. That was one of the best moments of Li Sakura's life, when she finally became one with her beloved.

**Wow! The end! Don't forget to review! Peace!**

**Miu **


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: whaaaat! An epilogue! Yup, everyone, this is the last chapter of the story… hope you like it! **

"You know, I was quite jealous of Eriol-san." Syaoran said.

They were sitting on a sandy shore of a popular resort. It was sundown and the only people there were them. Them meant Syaoran and Sakura. And this was the first day of their honeymoon. Sakura giggled.

"Now why would you be jealous of Eriol-san?" she asked.

"On our first meeting, the time we had lunch, before you went out, you said you loved him." Syaoran said. "Dou you still do?"

"Would I have married you if I loved him?"

"Maybe as a replacement…"

Sakura snuggled closer to him and put his arms around her rested her head on his chest.

"Demo, he has Tomoyo-chan now." She said.

"You're avoiding the question." Syaoran said.

"At first, I suppose… demo, I saw the real you during the engagement months. And I fell in love with you. I stopped seeing you as a replacement… or maybe, I never saw you as a replacement at all."

"Sakura, you're not making any sense."

"You don't need to make sense when you're in love"

"Oh really…?"

"I'm really lucky to get you, you know. There are other women out there younger and more beautiful than me and you could've picked them. So now here I am, Li Sakura, the wife of the world's ex-number one bachelor."

She looked at him and smiled, and he smiled too.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

He then kissed her.

"Now I am." He said after the kiss.

**Yeah! The story's finished! Like it? Hope you do. I have another SakuraXSyaoran fic, Sorcerers & Wizards… hope you read it! Peace!**

**Miu**


End file.
